When guests stay in a hotel, hospital, or other temporary lodging, clean towels and other amenities are often provided. As an example, when a hotel guest stays multiple days in a hotel, the hotel housekeeping typically replaces used towels with fresh towels during the guest's stay. With that said, oftentimes hotel managers have difficulty ensuring that fresh towels are provided according to the predetermined schedule. As such, a need exists in the industry.